


Arms

by HentaiCactus



Series: Queen of Nothing [4]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Traumatized Carmilla (Castlevania), F/M, Hector (Castlevania) Is a Sick Bastard, Rape, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus
Summary: Hector has grown bored of his revenge, so a new Night Creature takes over his role.
Relationships: Carmilla/Hector (Castlevania), Carmilla/Night Creatures (Castlevania)
Series: Queen of Nothing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792375
Kudos: 8
Collections: HentaiCactus's Fics Written With No Wordcount Restriction





	Arms

Another day, another new pack of Night Creatures added to the Styrian army, another debasement of the de-fanged declawed queen of nothing... Routine. Hector has grown bored of his revenge. He retreats to his bedroom before the creatures are finished with her this time.

Carmilla looks for him when she comes out of the dissociative trance. At first her mind has trouble grasping the possibility that the Forgemaster is not there, because he is _always_ there waiting to comfort her at the end of her defilement. She can only endure this because she knows that he will be there for her afterward. But no matter where she looks, her servant, her protector (not lover, never that, he doesn't touch her that way) is nowhere in the room.

His name forms on her lips but the only sound that comes out is a sob. Tears blur her vision.

_Where is he? Why isn't he here?_

She hears a dry scrape of talons against the stone floor. Although her vision is partially obscured, her eyes track toward the sound. She sees a humanoid form separate itself from the pack of beasts. But his movements strike her as wrong. This is no human. There is one last creature amongst this group, one who has not mated with her yet. One whose form differs significantly from the four-legged beasts who normally ravage her.

She trembles as the creature approaches, freezes as he kneels before her, cringes as he reaches for her.

Carmilla closes her eyes, waiting for the pain and the humiliation that are surely coming, and is surprised to find herself pressed gently to a feathered chest. This particular Night Creature has birdlike qualities, including wings and a beak. 

Incapable of speech, he coos softly to her as he cradles her to his chest.

His feathers are soft and warm and she snuggles into them after realizing that this creature means her no harm.


End file.
